


yes ma'am

by acefucks



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefucks/pseuds/acefucks
Summary: Mulder might be into something a little bossier than anticipated.





	yes ma'am

It’s not that Mulder doesn’t like having a dick in his ass. It’s more that Dana seems to think he’s going to split in two every time he makes so much as the suggestion of a groan.

“Sorry, I’ll slow down.”

He rolls his eyes, but shakes his head. “No, keep going.”

She pulls the toy out, resting her hands on his knees. The black silicone strap-on bobs between her legs. “Mulder.”

They’re in her bedroom, the bed still made. The lights are dimmed, and the duvet coordinates with the teal towel under Mulder’s ass on the edge of the bed. He rests one hand on his flat stomach and tries to will his erection back. “It’s fine - maybe if we’d picked a bigger dick. Or uh, one that looked a little more alien.” He grins, then taps his thigh. “C’mon, put it in my ass again. I promise I’m enjoying it.”

She bites her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth. She’s all curves and softness, even the cock. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. If you’re not getting anything out of this - ”

“Scully.” He gestures impatiently. The light from outside their bedroom window illuminates his body as he rests his neck on his hand. “It’s really not a big deal. I love the idea, I love you, I want you to fuck me. Don’t worry about - you know. Just go for it.”

Dana nods, straightening her shoulders and reaching for the lube again, even though her cock is already slick as hell. 

“You don’t need to - ”    
  
“I’m not going to risk a tear; you can shut the hell up.” It comes out a little sharper than she’d intended and a shiver runs through his veins, straight to his groin. They both look down at his cock, suddenly very interested. 

Dana smirks, her full lips twitching to the side. “Oh? Do you like that?”   
  
He blushes, the color spreading from his cheeks down his chest. “Would I have stuck with you for the last however many years if I didn’t like being bossed around?”

“Shut up,” she says again. His dick is standing at attention, a pearl of precum at the tip. Dana laughs, amazed. “And all this time I was trying to be so nice.” 

She leans forward, her tongue darting out to lick at him. Her hair sticks to her lips and Mulder brushes it behind her ear, leaning up to touch her. Dana reaches her hand to his chest and hesitates for a moment before pushing him back to the bed. “Down.”

Fuck.

Mulder can’t help but smile. “Yes, ma’am.”

Dana scoffs, grabbing his legs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. “ _ Yes, ma’am.  _ Is this the kind of shit you’re getting off to all day? You want to be told to shut up and fucked in the ass like a - um.” She looks at him for help, unsure what exactly is the proper ending to that sentence.   
  
“A slut?” He suggests.

She raises an eyebrow, but repeats the word. “Like a dirty fucking slut.”

Mulder shivers, his mouth falling open as he nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

Dana takes the lube and pours it on his body, smearing it across his hole and dipping inside him with her thumb. “Put your hands above your head and don’t move them.” She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and smiles, then squeezes his cock. “You’re not going anywhere.”

She looks so much taller than usual, even in her bedroom heels. She is commanding at the foot of the bed, her dark lips pursed together. Mulder can feel her inside his ring of muscle and breathes out. 

“Okay?” Dana asks, but doesn’t move.

He nods quickly. “Yeah.” There’s a slight hitch in his voice and she doesn’t start moving immediately. He begins to protest, to tell her he’s fine, when she slides her thumb all the way in.

“ _ Yes,  _ what?”

Mulder swears, his cock dripping precum onto his stomach. “Yes, ma’am.”

Dana looks immensely pleased with herself and adds a second finger for the second time that night. She goes so slowly, telling him what a good slut he’s being for her, what a fucking whore he is to want to be stretched out and fucked. Mulder can’t remember the last time he was this turned on. 

By the time she’s got three fingers in his asshole, Mulder is squirming on the bed and begging. “Please, please Dana.  _ Mistress _ ,” he hurriedly corrects himself without catching the change in term. “Please fuck my ass.”

She opens her mouth to chastise him for the change but decides against it. “How bad do you want it?” Half of her knows he wants to talk, to tell her he’s a whore - and half of her is genuinely curious. For all the time they’d ever been together, she’d never seen him fall apart like this.

“So badly,” he gasps. His hands are still above his head, his knuckles on his right hand turning white as he holds onto himself. 

Dana weighs the pros and cons of pushing him further. He’s already so desperate, so pliable and willing. It’s so unlike Mulder out in the real world. She doesn’t want to scare him away from exploring this further. They have a safeword, but she’s positive he’s too proud to use it since they’ve never gone past handcuffs.

“Do you want to be humiliated?” She keeps massaging her fingers against his inner walls, but gently. “Mulder?”

He hesitates, then nods. “Yes, please.”

“Remember the stoplight system. Don’t let me - ” Dana hesitates. It seems counterproductive to say ‘don’t let me be mean.’ 

“Please, ma’am,” Mulder gives her an encouraging smile. “Degrade me. Please”

She shakes off the worry and half-lids her eyes in the most disinterested expression she can muster while still scissoring her fingers inside her boyfriend. “ _ Please? _ You know what you are?” Dana leans forward and licks up from the base of his dick to the swollen head before she spits on it, watching it slide down to collect with the rest of the lube on her fingers. “You’re pathetic.”

Mulder lets out a whimper of agreement, nodding furiously until she slips her fingers out. He makes a sound of protest before she claps her hand against the underside of his thigh, louder than it is painful. 

“Shut up and let me fuck your tight little asshole.” 

He groans again. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Dana lifts his legs so she can get a better angle of entrance, and he hugs them to his chest. She slides the slim cock into him, watching Mulder’s ass swallow the silicone toy. “Fuck, I wish you could see this.” Dana speaks slowly, trying to formulate her sentences before she gets flustered and unsure. Too bad she doesn’t watch as much porn as Mulder does. “Your ass is so - greedy for my cock.” 

It would feel much sillier if it didn’t make him throw his head back and his dick drool more precum into the little puddle already gathered on his stomach.

He opens his eyes when she stops. Dana’s pelvis is touching him, the strap-on buried completely inside his body. She’s twisting her pink nipple with one hand, her lips slightly parted. Mulder begins to say something smart, thrilled that she’s enjoying this as much as he is, but Dana reaches forward and pinches him before he can get anything out. He swears as she twists his sensitive nipple just like she’d done her own, her cock shifting inside him. 

Mulder’s own cock twitches from lack of attention. As she begins to rock her hips back and forth, he releases his hold on his wrist and reaches for his dick.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Dana flicks at his wrist as she continues fucking in and out of him, her speed increasing. “Such a naughty boy. What should we do about that?”

Mulder starts to argue but thinks better of it when she goes up on her tiptoes and hits his prostate. Suddenly there are stars behind his eyes and he’s moaning, moving as much as he can in time with Dana’s cock. He grips the covers under his body, looking for stability in a world that’s started to float.

He’s swearing nonstop, a stream of “fuck”s and “shit”s and “oh my fucking god”s that sound like music from his lips. They’re mixing with his girlfriend’s words, “fuck”s and “shit”s and “oh my fucking god”s in counterharmony. 

“Dana, I’m - please, let me touch my cock, I’m so close,” he begs. She grins and snaps her hips back again. Sweat beads line both their foreheads, and Dana wipes her face on her forearm before she stills, strap-on as far as it’ll go inside him. Mulder cries out at the unfairness before she starts again, agonizingly slowly.

“You should be fucking ashamed of yourself,” she says, casually. Mulder’s cock is slick and desperate. He nods, ready to agree to anything Dana has to say. “Can you imagine what anyone else would say if they saw you like this? Everyone at the bureau?” She barely grazes his prostate and he lets out a broken cry. “If they saw you begging to be humiliated and fucked?” 

She picks up the pace again. He’s so close, he’s so close. “They’d probably all want a taste of you.” Dana punctuates each word with a thrust, aiming exactly where she wants to go. “Such - a - pathetic - slut.”

“Please,” he chokes out.

“Tell me what you want.” Dana rests her hands against him to balance herself. Her thighs strain from the exertion, but she continues to piston in and out. 

“I want to cum! Please let me cum, please please please,” Mulder begins to babble, his words all running together until Dana leans back.

“Cum for me.” She keeps fucking his hole while he reaches for his cock. As he wraps his hand around himself, Dana says, “Cum for your mistress.”

He’s cumming before he’s even gotten in a full stroke, making a mess all over his stomach and face as he shouts. She rocks gently against him until he’s finished pumping cum out of his dick and he winces at the overstimulation. Dana gently pulls the strap-on from his ass and steps out of it as Mulder collapses on the bed, boneless.

“Fuck.” He looks down at his cock, still semi-hard. “Fuck.”

Dana crawls next to him, smoothing the hair back from his face. “You okay?”

He looks at her in wonder, like he’s seeing her for the first time. “Where’d you pull that from?”

“I was under the impression I just pulled it from your ass,” she jokes before gesturing for him to curl into her chest. “I don’t know. It was fun, though. Was it alright?”   
  
Mulder lets out a sigh and then cuddles into her. “It was amazing. That was so good. Shit.”

She strokes his hair and rubs his shoulder, pressing a kiss into his sweaty hair. “I wasn’t too mean?” 

“Nope.” He sits up suddenly, an eyebrow raised. “Wasn’t sure where the whole bureau came in, though. Got another little fantasy yourself, ma’am?”

Dana colored as red as Mulder had been minutes before. “I - I just figured it would be humiliating, is all.”

“Mhm.” He gave her a kiss before snuggling back into her warmth. “Now I know why you wanted our safeword to be ‘Skinner.’”

She rolled her eyes but laughed. “I love you. And um, I don’t think you’re a pathetic slut.”

He waved a hand in the air and then gave a thumbs up, his head still cushioned against her breasts. “I love you.”

Dana ruffled his hair and cleared her throat. “Um, we should probably go clean up though. I’d rather not sleep in a pile of lube and cum tonight. Also, I’m a big fan of shower orgasms.”

Mulder perked up at that as they bundled up the towel on the bed and tossed it into the hamper. “Right away, ma’am.”


End file.
